Many patients that are in hospitals are connected to IVs, cardiac monitors, or other apparatuses from which they cannot be disconnected. Since the movement of such patients is limited and prevention of falls is a safety concern, so are their opportunities for expelling waste. Such patients are often resigned to using bedpans, while others may simply not have any facilities provided. While bedpans are certainly a better option than being provided with nothing at all, they can be difficult for both the patient and attending health care worker. The patient may find the bedpan uncomfortable or demeaning, while the health care worker may have difficulty in positioning the bedpan for patient use. Spills lead to delays, increased time spent changing linens, laundering costs of linen & potential for bedsores. In addition, the bedpan requires cleaning; cleaning the bedpan increases the workload of health care professionals, and serves as a potential source of germs and splash injuries if cleaned hastily or insufficiently.
An alternative to bedpans is the portable commode. These are much more pleasant for patients, coming closer to replicating a standard bathroom experience. However, portable commodes are often bulky and difficult to set up, requiring ample space, time, or both to be prepared for use. While some commodes are no more difficult to clean than chamber pots, with a few even offering disposable receptacles, the larger size means that there are more surface to contaminate. The sometimes elaborate shapes of portable commodes may mean these surfaces are difficult to access and clean.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that allows a patient the ability to use the restroom facilities without having to move a considerable distance from their bed.